


An Awkward Dinner and A Gentle Kiss

by angelsfalling16



Series: Winter Prompts [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Eve, Family Dinners, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: my family invites you to join our holiday meal as an obvious setup and i’m so sorry
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Winter Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710103
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	An Awkward Dinner and A Gentle Kiss

**Simon**

It only takes me five minutes to figure out why I’ve been invited to this dinner. And really, I should have figured it out a lot sooner. Like when Baz’s aunt practically shoved me into his arms and instructed him to give me a tour of their house, which I have been to on more than one occasion.

It’s Christmas Eve, and I was content to spend it alone in my apartment, eating too many cookies and watching sappy Hallmark movies, but somehow, Baz’s family caught wind of the fact that I would be alone and insisted that I come over to have dinner with them.

I’m sat between Baz and his sister, Mordelia, and it feels like they’re doing everything that can to make me feel welcome here.

Baz and I only met earlier this year when we were moving into our college dorm and collided with each other in the hallway. We talk every once in a while, but I didn’t realize that we were close enough to warrant spending Christmas together.

Not that I’m complaining. Yeah, his aunt appears to be pushing us together, but I don’t mind that much either.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t at least a little bit attracted to Baz. He’s gorgeous, and when he decides to take part in a make-shift game of soccer, I can’t take my eyes off of him.

He isn’t just good looking, though. He’s also brilliant and funny, and what little time we do spend together is always the highlight of my day.

Unfortunately, he will never see me that way.

“Did Baz show you the gardens?” Baz’s aunt asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“It’s winter, Fiona,” Baz says, answering for me. “There is not much to look at.”

“There are more entertaining things to be done in the gardens.”

“Fiona!” Baz hisses, and I stare down at my plate, trying to hide my smile and my blush.

It isn’t the worst thing that she has asked since we sat down, but it’s obvious that Baz is getting tired of this interrogation. I just think it’s amusing.

I don’t know why he doesn’t shut it all down and tell them that it isn’t like that with us, that he only sees me as a friend. That would probably put an end to all of this.

**Baz**

I am going to kill my aunt.

I knew it was a mistake to tell her that Simon was spending Christmas alone. It took her a mere ten minutes to pull the truth about my feelings from me, and the next thing I knew, she had my phone and was texting Simon, telling him that he was welcome at my house for Christmas.

Obviously, I couldn’t uninvite him. That would have been rude. I was surprised when he accepted, though.

I just feel bad that this it turned into a probing interrogation by my aunt as she tried to suss out whether Simon has feelings for me while also trying to push us together.

Fortunately, the evening is finally over, and Simon is able to make his escape now. (If only I had that same luxury.)

“I cannot apologize enough for all of that” I say as I walk Simon to the door. “I had no idea that was going to happen.”

“Don’t apologize. It was fun. I mean, your aunt obviously cares a lot about you.”

“Maybe a little too much,” I murmur.

We’ve reached the door now, and Simon turns back to me rather than opening it.

He reaches out to touch my arm and says, “I honestly didn’t mind it.”

As he pulls his hand away, his fingers drag down my arm and over my hand, leaving a tingling trail in their wake.

It leaves me breathless, and I don’t know how to respond to that, but I know that I can’t let him leave yet.

He starts to turn back for the door, but I reach out and take his hand in mine. He turns back surprised but doesn’t pull away.

I take a step closer to him and whisper, “Is this okay?”

“Y-yeah.” He nods, his bronze curls bounce with the movement, and I want to run my fingers through them, muss them up.

“What about this?” I ask, bringing my free hand up to place on the side of his face, rubbing my thumb over his cheek.

He nods again, swallowing, and I follow the movement of his adam’s apple with my eyes, wishing I could kiss him there.

“And this?” I slide my hand up into his curls and move even closer, and he nods again. “And this?” I repeat, leaning forward until our lips are a breath apart and my nose bumps against his.

He nods once more and keeps nodding until our lips meet.

I tangle my hand and his hair and hold him there as we kiss. He pulls his hand out of mine and wraps his arm around me, pulling me against him, and I can’t help but smile into the kiss.

I pull away for a moment, resting my forehead against his, so that I can catch my breath and ask him, “Are you sure this is okay?”

“It’s perfect.” His smile is so beautiful that I have to kiss him again, backing him into the door.

I should be worried about my family finding us like that, but I don’t care if they do because I’m finally happy.

The world seems so much brighter when I’m kissing Simon, and I never want to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
